Telephone Story
by Mems Derynicat
Summary: [New Professionals] Sequel to 'Pour Toi' Chris Keel 1st person POV, sap, fluff. Just a long distance telephone conversation. Chris Keel x Sam Curtis implied.


Title: Telephone Story

Series/Sequel : Yes, Sequel to 'Pour Toi'

Fandom : The New Professionals

Category : Curtis/Keel, pure unadulterated sap, long distance romance

Rating: T

Spoilers/Warnings: m/m, nothing else, extra mild

Summary: a long distance phone conversation

Disclaimer: They belong to Brian Clemens and David Wickes Productions

Notes: Very old story I wrote and posted in 2000, moved here to group all my fic in one place

Vaguely inspired by 'Telephone Song' from the album 'Family Style' by the Vaughan Brothers (That would be Jimmy and the late Stevie Ray.)

Self-beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Telephone Story**

I woke up alone this morning. I detest waking up alone, especially in a strange bed, in a strange hotel, in a strange…well, it didn't use to be a strange town or a strange country, but it feels that way now. Technically, I'm home, in the US of A. Somehow it doesn't feel like home anymore though. My home now is London, cold gloomy rainy London, where I work, where I have an apartment (I refuse to call it a flat, so cope!), but more importantly, where my life is. That would be Sam. It's funny really, but home is where Sam is. I think I like it that way.

But right now, I am alone in a strange bed, and Sam is in London. I am pretty much hating it. I miss him so much. Ever since last summer, when we finally got our acts together (getting shot and nearly dying is not my idea of a good time, but it got me Sam, didn't it, so worth it in the long run) we have practically never been apart. Even during the three months I was completely off work he was there every day, and most importantly, every morning when I woke up. OK, I am definitely getting sappy in my old age, but the last time I fell in love, it was all ripped away from me, and if I learned anything from that, it's to take advantage of every moment, because it could all disappear in a heartbeat. I don't want to ever regret not seizing every moment with Sam (yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, we all saw that movie, but it's true as far as I am concerned).

And what the hell, this is a moment I can seize, even if we are thousands of miles apart. I pick up the hotel phone, give the operator his home number and hope that he picks up. It's supposed to be his day off, so maybe I'll get lucky.

"Meep meep, meep meep," why do British phones ring like an American busy signal? I hate that. Even after all the time I've lived in England, I still have that split second heart stopping reaction to that sound, but no, I remind myself, it IS ringing.

"Hello?" says that voice I love so much. Just that one word is enough to brighten my whole outlook on the day.

"Sam," is all I say, all the relief and comfort I feel wrapped in that name.

"Chris! God it's good to hear your voice. Where are you? Is everything ok? Isn't it awfully early there? I miss you so much…oh God, I'm babbling aren't I?" and I hear him laugh gently at himself.

I laugh quietly back, yes, this is my Sam, the one no one else sees. "I miss you too." I say first and foremost, so there is no chance that I'll forget to say it. "I'm still in bed, everything is fine except that I'm alone, it IS early and it's good to hear your voice too." There is one more thing I need to slip in before I'm done, "Love you."

"Love you too," comes the immediate answer. He never forgets to say it, I often wonder if he is as insecure as I am about that, if he's afraid I'll forget if he doesn't say it often. But it doesn't really matter, I always enjoy hearing it! "How's everything going? Are you having a good time?"

My Aunt Jean, my Dad's sister, had organized a family reunion, and had absolutely insisted that I attend. She said it wouldn't be right without me. I tried to get out of it at first, but she was really adamant. Sam talked me in to it finally, saying that no matter what happened, I shouldn't lose what family I have left. He doesn't have any family at all, and kept insisting on how important it was to stay in touch. So here I am.

"It'd be better if you were here, but yeah, things are good. I thought it'd be hard to see them again, after everything that happened, but it's really nice. Everyone seems real happy to see me." My biggest fear was that the nightmares about Theresa and the wedding would return if I came back here. They had almost completely stopped once Sam and I got together, but so far, things had been great. "Aunt Jean wants to meet you by the way. Says that you're almost like family."

"You told her about us?" boy does he sound surprised!

"No of course not, though actually, she'd probably be fine with it, she's really cool. No, she knew that you had stuck with me at the hospital last year. Malone called her to let her know about the shooting, and assured her that my partner was with me and that I was in good hands." I could just imagine him blushing, he didn't do it often, but I suspect that a comment like that might just do it. Sentimentality embarrasses him.

"How did Malone know to call her?" was all he asked.

"She's listed as my family contact, even though you're officially next of kin for most stuff." It was Malone's rule, but I thought it was a damned good one to have partners as next of kin. In my case, family is too far away to make effective decisions in an emergency.

"That makes sense. So you think she'd be OK with us?"

"Yeah, but I'd as soon she met you first before I drop that bombshell. She's talking about this reunion thing being a new family tradition. You know, doing it every year or two. She said I should bring you next time. I said I'd try, if we were still partners then." That was a loaded statement, but I know he will say just the right thing.

"I'll be your partner one way or another until you throw me out Chris." Aha, perfect response. I grin to myself, no reason to doubt my Sam.

"Same here buddy, so plan on being a regular at Keel Family Reunions from here on out."

"I'll try to prepare myself," was his only comment, but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

As much as I hate to do it, I glance at the bedside clock and see the time. I don't want to do it, but I say it anyway "Listen Sam, I gotta go. They're expecting me in about half an hour, so I better get going."

"Thanks for calling Chris, it made my day." Now I'm the one who's blushing! "Love you."

"Love you too. See you in 3 days. You still think you'll be at the airport?" He's supposed to be on a light schedule with me away, but you never know with CI5.

"I hope so Chris, I hope so. Things have been pretty quiet, I just hope it lasts."

"Me too, see you then." I should hang up, but I just can't. "Take care of yourself."

"I will. You have fun and I'll see you soon."

"OK, bye."

"Bye Chris."

He finally hangs up first so I hang up on my end. I can feel depression and loneliness lurking in the background, so I get myself up and moving. If I can keep busy for 2 more days, I will be with him soon.

As I shower and get dressed, I try to look forward to my day, happy in the knowledge that Sam is safe, and that we will be together soon.

The End


End file.
